We Shouldn't Do This
by TeamSpariaFTW
Summary: SPARIA! Rated M For Future Chapters! Spencer Hastings, a new art teacher at Hollis collage gets herself into a situation she loves but isnt allowed to be in with her favorite student. Read for more. Please review and if you have any suggestions PM me! :-)
1. The First Day

Spencer and Aria-

Chapter 1-

Spencer's POV-

Driving back to rosewood was one of the hardest things ive ever had to do in my life. All the memories. Wren, Melissa, my mom and dad. But being gone for a year has really helped me. I've just finished university and im about to start my first teaching job at hollis. My parents wanted me to become a doctor, or a lawyer. But all I've ever wanted to do is art. Drawing, sculpting, painting, i love everything about it, and today is my first time teaching it. "here goes nothing" i said following a deep breath before walking into the halls of hollis college. I see the room, my room, my classroom. I smile to myself as i set down my bag on the floor next to my desk. I begin writing my name on the board behind me. "M-i-s-s H-a-s-t-i-n-g-s" i sounded out as i wrote my name down. It felt good to be here. It felt right.

Aria's POV-

"breath Aria, just breath" i said as i got ready for my first day ay hollis college. I decided to wear a pair of black boots with a purple dress that fell just above my knee. I spun around in my mirror to make sure i looked ok, i grabbed my bag and headed toward the campus. I checked my phone and i was already 10 minutes late! I ran quickly and came to the door, i saw through the window that all the boys were staring at whoever the teacher was? I wonder who it is?


	2. Chapter 2

Sparia Chapter 2

Spencer's POV-

The pupils started pouring in, there was only about in the class. But there was supposed to be 19? I got out the paper and began checking people off. "Noel Kahn?" "Tommy Day?" "Jenna Cavanaugh?" "Mickey Reid?" ... "aaand Aria Montgomery? Aria? Does anyone know where she is?" the class just stared at me like i was speaking another language. "nevermind" i rolled my eyes and took my seat behind my desk. "right ok im going to need you to get into pairs and pick any well known painting" the class switched around and got into pairs. About 10 minutes into the class everyone was working at their own station. Some were painting, some were sketching and some were doing pottery. Suddenly a small, beautiful dark haired girl walked into the room, she looked lost and confused. I headed over to her, "hey, you must be Aria" she looked up at me with her big hazel eyes and nodded. "you're a little bit late" "yeah i know i just-" I could tell she looked upset, "its fine Aria" i smiled at her. She soon smiled back with a sense of relief, "thanks" " so everyone is paired up so it looks like your stuck with me".

Aria's POV-

as i walked in i saw that everyone had already started their work in pairs. I looks around and i couldn't see the teacher anywhere. But then a calm voice made me life my head up quickly. "hey, you must be aria?" she said. I didn't know what to say, she was so young to be a teacher! She was so intellectual. She was beautiful. I wasn't really listening, i was just watching her eyes on mine. "so everyone is paired up so it looks like your stuck with me" she said as i awoke from my day dream. "huh? Sorry say that again?" i panicked because i hadn't heard anything she was saying to me. " i said. You will have to work with me. Everyone else has a partner except you" she said sounding like she felt bad. But i really didn't mind working with her. "oh ok" i moved towards the paints and picked out a brown, a black and a yellow. I didn't know what i was doing, but where i was at that moment, i liked it. "OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP" Miss Hastings said to grab the pupil's attention. "thankyou for making my first day a pleasure! Ill see you ALL tomorrow!" she smiled at looked over to be when she said "Ill see you all tomorrow" i found it quite funny, well not haha funny but, it gave me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when she smiled at me like that. Do i like my teacher? Really?! "Uhm Aria?" i heard a fake cough. I looked up to find Miss Hastings staring at me with that same smile. "the class is over.. You can leave if you want" "if i want?" "well this place isn't going to clean itself!" she said with a wink. I put my bag on the table and picked up a cloth and began scrubbing the floor where someone had spilt paint. " oh Aria i was kidding! You don't really have to help clean up!" i smiled to myself. "no really, i don't mind" 20 minutes passed & we had just finished cleaning up. I watched her as she bent over to pick up her bag. Without thinking i said "she does have a nice ass" i didn't think anyone would of heard me. "excuse me?" she said with a embarrassed look on her face. "oh, um, crap! Im so sorry! I couldn't help myself! You were just! Urgh!" "haha aria its fine, it makes us even now anyways" she said with a wink as she brushed my side passing me to the door. "wait!" i said, sounding quite desperate. "yes?" "what do you mean 'even'?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sparia Chapter 3

Spencer's POV-

"wait" i heard her say from behind me. "yes?" replying smoothly. "what do you mean even?" she said sounding confused. Crap! Just tell her. No don't tell her. Ahh! "do you want me to tell you the truth and be a bad teacher and maybe lose my job, OR lie slightly and keep my job and still ge to teach my favorite student?" i nudged her arm. She smiled. And thought for a while. She started walking up to me. She was inches away from my body. "oh do tell me Miss Hastings, it will be out little dirty little secret" she whispered. I leant towards the crook of her neck, making my lips inches away from her ear and i whispered, "you have the sexiest ass i have ever seen." i pulled back slowly, letting our eyes meet. I then realised what i had just said. What have i done! I grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom, leaving my favorite student to reminisce in the fact that her teacher has the hots for her.

Aria's POV- "Wait! Miss Hastings!" i shouted as she ran out the room. I watched her run down the hall. "i am not. Going to let her get away." i chased her out the building, leaving my notepad and art supplies in her room. She was about to open what i presumed was her car door. I ran up to her and placed my right hand on her car, slamming her car door. She didn't look at me. She just stared into her car and said "Aria let go" i swallowed a deep breath "no" i said simply. "Aria let go!" "no." she turned and looked into my eyes. She looked hurt and confused. I saw her eyes fill up with tears. I looked at her name plate on her bag. "Spencer? Spencer Hastings?" "hmm" i smiled to myself, forgetting who was still looking at me. "my mom chose it" "huh?" "my name, my mom chose it" she smiles weakly at me. All i wanted to do was kiss her. I just wanted to make her happy again. So i moved closer to her whilst looking at my hands. I was inches her and i looked up into her eyes. "A-aria i" i put my finger on her soft plump lips "shh" i leant in and captured her lips in mine before she could say anything. The kiss was slow and passionate, she kissed back straight away, dropping her bag and cupping her hands on my cheeks. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She quickly granted me in and out tongues fought for dominance. That went on for a while and ended as i slowly pulled out of the kiss. "Wh-what was that for?" she asked me, still dizzy from the kiss. I didn't say anything. I just kissed her once more and winked as i walked off. "That was perfect" i said to myself. "perfect."


	4. The Dream

Spencer's POV-

I watched as Aria walked away from me. She just kissed me! A girl just kissed me? My student just kissed me! And i kissed her back?! Oh no! This is going to have such an impact on my career! Im fucked! Im going to loose my job, my house! Ergh.. But, it felt so right. But its wrong!

I told myself that over and over again, but my brain wasn't listening. I could still taste Aria's cherry lip balm on my lips. That kiss, all i could think about was that kiss. I slowly picked up my bag, that had fell out of my hand when i was making out with aria, and stepped into my car and drove away. Slower than usual, i was thinking, i was thinking about Aria. The journey was about 10 minutes long, until i collected my bag, got out the car and headed towards my door. I quickly pushed the key in the key hole and swung the door open, causing it to bang hard on the wall behind it. I dropped my things, slammed the door and ran straight to the bathroom. Dropping each item of clothing as i reached the door, i switched the shower on boiling hot and cried. I cried for what seemed like hours. I punched the wall as hard as i could, leaving scratches all over my knuckles. "ahhhhh" i was so sad, i was angry, i had messed up big time. Aria's POV-

As i walked away i couldn't help but smile. From the moment i saw Spencer- Miss Hastings, i thought she was beautiful. She looked like - i don't even know how to put it into words! She was gorgeous! I knew after i kissed her i felt something, and by her actions of kissing back, she definitely felt something too. I don't know what she was feeling but i need to find out! I finally reached my house and nobody was home. Mom was in London with Zack, Mike was at his friends for a week and my dad was working. He goes to work at around 6am and doesn't come back until around 10:30pm. I got used to it, just me and Mike when dad was working and mum being in another country. I walked in and the house was silent, i went to my room on dropped my bag on my desk chair. As i moved over to my bed i removed my shoes and collapsed on my bed, i didn't sleep, i didn't move, i just lay there. Suddenly i found myself thinking of Spencer, her lips were so soft, i moved my hand up to my lips. I could still feel her on me. Thinking about her kissing me made me think of her doing other things to me. I got up and locked my door, so nobody would walk in on me. I removed my dress and underwear. I was completely naked. I lay down on my bed and reached over to my draw, i dug through all the pairs of socks and picked up my large purple vibrator. I began circling my nipples, a shiver went up the back of my neck, causing my arousal to grow. My finger tips traced up and down the inside of my thighs. I was ready. I got a small bottle of lube and squirted some into my hands, coating the vibrator. I switched it on and began to dream about her... -THE DREAM- I turned back around slowly and ran back up to Spencer. I didn't hesitate before i cupped her face and clashed my lips to hers. She kissed back straight away, that's when i knew she wanted me just as much as i wanted her. It seemed like seconds later that we were at her house, we quickly got out of her car and i jumped on her back as we walked up to her door. "haha aria what are you doing?" "im riding you.. I couldn't wait until we were in a bed to ride you now could i?" "well miss Montgomery" she said whilst opening the door and closing it shut behind her, "i couldn't wait either but you're so eager" "i know! You make me so horny though Miss Hastings, please do teach me a lesson on the human body?" i smiled seductively at her and licked my lips. And before i knew it we were running up the stairs hand in hand to her room. "ooh, now who's the eager one?" i said to her with a wink. "umm.. Still you" she winked back and bit her lip. "god your so hot when you do that!" i said whilst removing my jacket and boots and throwing them to the side. I walked over to her, pulling out my hair tie and i jumped up to her, wrapping my hands around her neck and my legs around her hips. "ooh miss Montgomery" she said whilst sliding her hands from my shoulders to my ass squeezing it hard. She walked over to her bed with me in her arms and gently lowered me to the mattress, she then straddled my waist and leaned down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I moaned onto her mouth whilst fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, i eventually opened her shirt and removed it, i stroked her abs with my hands, i was desperate for skin on skin contact. I managed to flip out positions so that i was straddling her. I leant down leaving kissed up her neck until i reached her pulse point. I sucked on it hard wanting to leave a mark. Kissing along her jawline i won a low moan from her mouth. "mmm you're so hot" i said to her as i kissed her lips again. She tugged at my t-shirt removing it, quickly following by her removing my skirt. I lowered myself and removed her jeans and underwear. She unclasped my bra and flipped me over so she was on top. "you have to be on top don't you Spencer" "yeah, i do?" i giggled and kissed her neck and reached behind her and took her bra off. She lowered herself, leaving kisses along my stomach. She stopped at my center and licked up and inside my thighs. "Spencer please" i said with a raspy but desperate voice. "oh i will" she winked before sliding two of her fingers inside me, "ooh Spence!" i moaned and tangled my fingers in her hair. She quickly thrusted her fingers in and out of me at a fast pace "ooh oh oh Spence!" she slid her fingers out and replaced them quickly with her tongue, "oh!" the texture of her tongue shocked me, but it felt so good! "oh right there!" i pushed her head into me further. She was licking and sucking me right where i liked it, almost like she had done it a thousand times. My walls were closing in on her tongue, "oh oh Oh OHH SPENCERRR!" I climaxed in her mouth and she collapsed on top of me. "my turn" -reality- "MISS MONTGOMERY PLEASE, WHAT ARE YOU MOANING AT?!" i opened my eyes to find i was in Algebra, and Mr Howard was yelling at me. Oh no, was it a dream? Did i even kiss Spencer? I need to find out. I shot up from my desk, grabbing my bag and i ran out of the room. I ran up a floor and ran towards Miss Hastings' classroom, i looked through the window of the door and saw her at her desk reading '50 shades of grey', she clearly had no classes today. I gently knocked on the door and walked in slowly. I refused to make eye contact until she spoke. "A-Aria, w-what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" "Spence. Um i mean Miss Hastings, i need to talk to you. I closed the door behind me and i walked over to where she was sitting. "this may sound really strange, but.. Um i was dreaming- well i think it was a dream- that we um kissed..?" she looked down smiling to herself. "was it really that bad? I mean if you cant remember, i must be a horrible kisser!" my eyes widened, it wasn't a dream! "No nono! You are, amazing. Especially that thing you do with your tongue" i said biting my bottom lip. I slid my hand along the desk and rested my hand on hers. "w-what tongue t-thing?" I grinned, "ooh you know what thing, it when you" i leaned in and whispered it in her ear, making sure to gently nip and lick her ear as i leant back. "remind me again miss Hastings?" i said biting my bottom lip again. "gladly." she reached up to me and pulled me onto her knee so that my legs were wrapped around her waist. Put lips connected, like our first kiss, it was full of passion. I reluctantly pulled away about half a centimeter and said, "i missed this. Us. Together."


	5. Coffee Shop Silence

_**Aria's POV:**_

My eyes slowly opened and struggled to adjust to the bright light from the sun that shone through my bedroom window. As a big yawn escaped my mouth or got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to shower for the day ahead.

As i dried my hair and walked out from the bathroom to my room in my purple polka-dot towel, i picked up my phone and texted Hanna:

**Aria: Hey Han, do you wanna grab coffee in 30 minutes?**

**Hanna: Yea definitely! I'm bringing Em too ok?**

**Aria: Yes okay see you in 30 mins :-)**

**Hanna: xo**

Just as i received the last text from Hanna i dropped my towel and walked toward my closet. Flicking through my closet i found a purple -just above the knee- high dress and a black leather jacket. I then accessorized it with a long chained necklace and some bracelets before adding a little make up.

30 minutes later I was sat at a table with a coffee waiting for Hanna and Emily to turn up. Typical Hanna being late I though to myself and laughed.

"what's so funny?" I heard a familiar voice say beside me. Slowly I turned to see it was Spencer. "you scared me Spence!" she laughed and took a seat next to me, "aw I'm sorry haha I just saw you in here by yourself and I thought I'd surprise you." I smiled and held her hand under the table, playing with her index finger. "I'm just waiting for my friends Hanna and Emily to turn up, they are always late!" I looked to Spencer to see her staring at me, "what? Do I have something on my face?" I looked in my front camera, nothing was,there. "no... Its just.. You're beautiful Ari" I blushed and looked down. She lifted my chin up with her finger so our eyes could meet, "and I don't lie" that was all I heard before her lips connected on mine. I melted into the kiss straight away and she traced her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for,entrance which I quickly granted. Only to be interrupted by a shocked Hanna and a blushing Emily when Hanna let out a,fake cough. "oh Aria you dog!",said Hanna, earning an elbow in the arm from Emily. "what? I thought aria liked fits, but this. This is so not what I expected!", I felt Spencer tense up at the position she was in. "oh um, guys this is Spencer. Spencer this Hanna and Emily" she smiled at them and they greeted her in unison. "Ari, I'm going to go, it wad nice meeting you girls", I frowned "oh ok, call me later though ok?" before leaving she nodded and took off.


	6. Help?

. HI GUYS! THIS ISNT AN UPDATE BY THE,WAY SO SORRY IF YOU GOT EXITED! IM STRUGGLING TO CARRY THIS FIC ON! IM OUT IF IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THATS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! PLEASE PM ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS TO CARRY THIS ON! BUT IN THE MEAN TIME, YOU CAN READ MY OTHER SPARIA FIC! ILL BE UPDATING THAT LATER ON TODAY AND IM THINKING OF UPLOADING A HALLOWEEN HANNILY/SPARIA ONE SHOT?!


	7. Dont be scared

**Aria's POV:**

"bye." as i said goodbye to spencer i couldn't help but feel sad. Sure Hanna and Emily were here with me, but with spencer its different. Whenever she's around it feels like there's nothing but good in the world. It would cheesy but, its true. If you knew her, if you were in her presence, you wouldn't stop smiling. She can cheer anyone up with a simple look, or a single word. She's perfect, and i love her. "Hey! Hello? Aria!" realizing that i must of been sat there thinking about Spencer i forgot where i was. "Oh yea, hi guys." i said with a slight smile. "Ok so who was that?" said Hanna. "I mean all we know is that she is called spencer and you just had your tongue down her throat!" "Hanna!" Emily said, giving her another quick elbow to the arm. "Well, that's Spencer and um, she's my girlfriend." i said nervously but with a big smile. Both Hanna and Emily were shocked, they didn't know i was gay, let alone have a girlfriend. "I'm really happy for you Ar." Emily said with a big smile on her face. "Yea well done Aria! Not only have you come out but you got like the hottest chick around here!" Hanna said earning shocked looks from Emily and I. "What? I'm just saying, if i swung that was, id totally fuck her!" i began to feel extremely uncomfortable, "Ok Han thankyou for your support but you can stop having sexual fantasies about my girlfriend." "So what school does she do to? If she coming to Rosewood High?", I cringed at the question I had been dreading. "Yeah about that... Spencer doesn't exactly go to high school, she's um well she has just left so she is only a couple of years older than us." I said stuttering my words. Emily and Hanna both looked puzzled. "So she goes to college? That's not bad?", Emily said confused. "But that's the thing. It is bad guys, really bad.", I said looking down. "Aria you can tell us, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything!" Hanna reassured me. "Ok then, Spencer is my Art teacher at Hollis..." I said closing my eyes. "WHAT?" Aria that's. That's illegal!" Hanna yelled but then quieted down to a whisper yell. "I know! But I love her, and she loves me. Plus, I'm going to quit the class and take extra art at school!" I said quickly. Emily stayed quiet and was looking at me as if I was a kid. "Em?", "Aria, I'm not going to judge you, if you love Spencer, and she loves you, I don't see the problem. If your happy, then I'm happy that you're happy." she said with a reassuring smile and reached for my hand. "Yeah Aria, I'm sorry for yelling. I really am happy for you! Do you forgive me?" smiling I said "of course Han, thanks guys, you're great friends." Pulling out my phone I saw that I had a new text from Spencer.

**Spencer: Hey Ar, sorry I left so suddenly before, I didn't want to intrude**

**Aria: You should if stayed, I spoke to them about us**

**Spencer: Well I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my house and we could watch a movie or something?**

**Aria: Yeah that would be nice :) What time should I come over**?

**Spencer: Around 5? I could order in for us too**?

**Aria: I** ca**n't wait! See you then :)**

Putting my phone back in my pocket I looked up to see Emily and Hanna smiling at me. "Who you texting?" said Hanna, clearly knowing the answer. "Whoever it was has got you smiling, was it Spencer?" Emily said with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm going to hers to watch a movie and eat." "Aww! Wait we need a ship name for you guys!" said Hanna getting excited. "Oh oh I know! SPARIA!" Emily nodded in agreement at Hanna's suggestion. "I like it... Sparia." I said out loud.

When I left the brew it was around 3 o'clock, giving me a good 2 hours to get ready to go to Spencer' house. I pulled my car into the driveway and noticed that my parents were home. "Crap." I though to myself. I can't just tell them I'm going to hang out at my teachers house? I need to call Hanna for help. ... "Hanna?" I said quickly. "Shh its Aria." I heard hanna whisper and faint giggles. "_Hello Han?" "Yeah, hi Aria what's up?" "I need a favor! I'm thinking of staying at spencers but I can't tell my mom that.." "Don't worry Ar, I got you. My mom is in New York for business and Em is at mine so just say your with us." "thanks Han! You're the best!" "Oh I cone by it honestly!" Hanna replied In a failed attempt of a British accent. "Haha bye Hanna." "byeeee, Have fun having sex with your teacher_!" Hanna spoke quickly and hung up straight away. I got out of my car and went in the house to see my mom sat at the kitchen counter. "Hey mom." is said as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie where have you been?" "just at the brew with Em and Hanna. And hanna asked if I could stay at hers with Emily..?" "of course you can sweetie, enjoy yourself! Just text me when you get there." "thanks mom, I'm going to get ready and go straight there." I ran up to the bathroom and had a shower, using vanilla shampoo and berry blast body wash. When I got out I decided to go casual. So I put on an oversized band tee, some Greg sweat pants and some sneakers.

5pm-

Parking up at Spencer's house I quickly texted my mom to let her know I was at Hanna's house- even though I wasn't. Strangely I was nervous, I don't know why. I had butterflies. *knock knock* The door opened slowly to reveal Spencer. Dressed in a red three quarter baseball tee that showed off a tiny bit of her stomach and some black cotton shorts. "Hey baby." Spencer said grabbing my hand to pull me inside. "Hey yourself." I replied leaning In for a kiss. The kiss was slow and full of passion. The kiss wasn't too long because Spencer slowly pulled back and said "More of that later.. But I have food ready to eat and a movie in the DVD player watch." she said with a smile. After we finished eating I sat down on the couch and observed Spencer as she put the DVD in. "What are we watching Spence?" "The conjuring." she replied as if it wasn't a big deal. "What! Spenciee I don't like scary movies!" she walked over to me, sat beside me and and I rested my head on her shoulder and pulled a blanked over us. "aww I'll protect you babe, its not real remember?" "yeah but its based on a true story!" a light laugh escaped her mouth and she said "Aria, the only thing that's true about any horror film is the persons name. It will me ok.", "ok, press play." ... We were around 20 minutes in on the conjuring. I was scared to death but I was trying my best to act cool. A jumpy part occurred and I squeezed spencer's hand hard. "Hey? Are you,scared, do you want me to turn it off?" "I'm not scared no its fine" I said hoping Spencer wouldn't notice the blatant lie I just told her. Another jumpy bit came on and I buried my face into Spencer's shoulder and hugged her waist. "Spencie please turn it off, I don't like it, I lied I am scared." Spencer turned the tv off leaving only candle light to light the room. I had my head under the covers a my head rested against her shoulder still. Spencer came under the blanket and kissed my nose. "You're so cute." she said, kissing my cheek. "But next time you are scared like that, tell me after the film." i scrunched my eyebrows together "Why?" i was very confused. "because, when you get scared you cuddle me more." she said with a smirk. "Aw Spence, next time just ask me for a cuddle and ill cuddle you all night long." She kissed me on the cheek again. "What was that for?", "Because i love you.", "i love you too Spencie." i said and captured her lips in a kiss.


End file.
